Andai Karakter Kuroshitsuji Menjadi Guru
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: [WARNING] First fiction on Kuroshitsuji. OOC, OC, AU, fool words, Indonesian version. Sebastian sebagai guru, bagaimana keadaan kelasnya jika hal itu sampai terjadi? Next : Grell / Ronald / Will, according the request. Flame are prohibited for sure. T rating, genre Humor garing banget. Jika gak niat baca, silakan injek tombol back. Terimakasih.
1. Chapter 1 : Sebastian Michaelis!

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga** : _Kuroshitsuji_ / © Yana Toboso

**Genre** : Humor… Mungkin? *dikeplak*

**Rating** : T lah… Gak niat jadi M deh. *dibantai*

**Author's Note** : Halo! Saya author yang baru aja masuk ke fandom ini. Saya masih _newbie_, minna! Setelah gak sukses (?) nyari ide di fandom _Guilty Crown_, _Steins;Gate_, _Chaos;Head_ (yang ini ada di lappie gue, malah ancur seancur-ancurnya.), dan masih banyak anime lainnya, akhirnya saya mencoba menulis _fanfic_ di fandom _Kuroshitsuji_ ini. Mohon **RnR** ya, atau kalo ada _**flame**_, ntar yang ada kompiku kebakaran! *dibacok* Oh ya, formatnya banyak yang berubah… Yang membaca fic ini pasti tau gaya tulis ini punya siapa, hayooo… Itu kalo kalian ngerecokin fandom _Hetalia_ (?) *dibunuh*

**WARNING** : OOC (?), OC (akibat terlalu seneng baca fanfic _Hetalia_), AU, abang Grell-ku jadi gaje bin jadi banci (?) kriuk-kriuk krupuk, bikin hitam jadi makin meraaahhh (?), ntar disobek sama gergajinya Grell + Ronald (?), lambung jadi markas kotoran tawa (?), dibedah sama Grell (?), direcokin sama Sebas (?), direngekin sama Soma (?), dibolongin sama mbak Maylene (?), dicium sama Finny (?), ditembak sama abang Bard (?), diiris sama abang Fipps sama Grey (?), dimesumin sama Lizzy (?), dan berakhir… Oh, ya udah. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai Karakter **_**Kuroshitsuji**_** Menjadi Guru…**

Fic ini © saya! Yang berani merape (?) fic ini, saya sambar rumahnya pake petir! (Pembaca : Istighfar Thor, istighfar…)

Oh ya, saya pake penname Kananika Skaarsgard aja. *kabur*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. Sebastian Michaelis! ****Gimana jadinya?**

"Katanya guru baru kita keren banget!"

"APA? APAAAA? LU BILANG APAA?"

"Iya! Guru Matematika kita diganti sama guru _cool_ geto lhoooo!"

"KYAAAA! ! ! BAKAL JADI APA YAAAAA…?"

Isi kelas tersebut jadi ribut seribut-ributnya kayak galaksi abis bertubrukkan dengan ganasnya. Oke, ini gara-gara author yang terlalu gila membaca _Ensiklopedia Astronomi_ sambil mengetik. Kedengeran mustahil? EMANG! Karena gue telah jadi GILA! Abaikan aja deh, pengakuan terlarang author ababil ini. Abad 21! Abad paling _awesome_ di dunia ini, di mana kemajuan teknologinya dijamin bakal membuat orang-orang jaman Pertengahan, melongo drastis, trus jantungan (?). Tapi, perkecualiannya… Ya, cowok iblis yang udah lama menjalin kontrak dengan adik kita yang tercinta Ciel (Pembaca : Adik? LU BILANG ADIK? KURANG AJAR!). Betul, gue gak salah menulis dan Anda gak salah membaca. Iblis ini akhirnya ditawari mengajar di sebuah sekolah privat di London, di mana pada abad ini, adalah anak-anak yang _g4HoeLZ_ dan berintelegensi cukup bagus. Jangan bandingkan dengan anak 4L4y di negeri kita yang tercinta, udah jaoh banget intelegensinya. _Back to topic_! Iblis yang udah bosen banget sama kesehariannya yang biasa banget, lantas menerimanya!

Oke, kameraman, sorot ke abang Sebas! Bukan ke Grell! *dibacok Grell*

Pintu kelas segera dibuka dengan seketika. Para murid segera bertabrak-tabrakan ria (?), melihat pertanda itu. _Guru bakal masuk! SOS!_ Udah berasa kayak di peperangan aja… Oke, guru muda yang aslinya iblis ini, lalu memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah anteng seanteng-antengnya. Para murid cewek dibuat meleleh oleh wajah Sebas yang _**oh my God**_, TERLALU TAMPAN! Oke, Author sengaja demikian, karena ia bukan fans Sebas. *dikeplak lagi*

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid. Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Kalian panggil saya Pak Sebastian saja." sapanya ramah.

"Yaaaa! Pak Sebastian, boleh saya tanya?" Seorang murid cewek mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan wajah napsu banget (?).

"Ya? Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Nama saya Katharine Augusta le Chatelier, asal Perancis. Saya mau tanya… Anda ini… _**Penyihir**_, bukan? ITEM BANGET AURAMU!"

Seketika saja Sebastian ber-gubraakkk ria. Buku-buku Matematikanya segera terjatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai. Para murid di kelas itu segera meledak tawa ganasnya, menanggapi pertanyaan Katharine yang lebih seneng dipanggil Rine. Bahkan beberapa murid cowok segera melempari cowok tampan itu dengan sobekan kertas yang tau-taunya berisi umpatan maut ala Perancis. Lah, ini di sekolah di London, kok anak-anak London ngumpat orang pake bahasa Perancis? Apa gara-gara Author yang abis direcoki _Hetalia_? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau.

Sebastian yang abis dipermainkan para murid sekolah menengah pertama itu, lantas berdiri dengan wajah yang setingkat lebih mengerikan, dalam artian lain. Ia tersenyum ramah ke semua murid, tapi di belakangnya dipasang _background_ warna hitam beracun banget. Tangan kirinya lantas melepaskan sarung tangan yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya, dan… Terdengarlah suara tulang-tulang pergelangan tangan digemertakkan. Wajahnya ditingkatkan lagi ke ranah di mana kita gak bakal lolos dari amukannya.

"Nah… Gadis yang di situ, namamu Katharine Augusta le Chatelier ya? Biar saya hukum kau." umpat Sebastian sinis.

"HAYO! HAYO! RINE, JANGAN KALAH, _MAAAAN_! ANAK PERANCIS MESTI KUAT NGHAJAR ORANG DEWASA UK!" provokasi beberapa anak cowok sambil bersuit-suit menyaksikan Sebastian vs anak perempuan kecil bernama Rine itu. Yang bikin author jadi gedeg, kenapa sekolah di England yang ini, dikuasai sama anak-anak Perancis? Apa abis direcokin abang Grell? Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau. Jangan tanya ke saya, _man_. *kemudian senyam senyum sinis (?)*

Rine lantas mengomentari kesadisan Sebastian, "Wah, kayaknya dugaan gue bener… Negeri ini emang gak _awesome_-coret-keren. Kekekekeke~"

"Pake bahasa Perancis tingkat mana kau, Rine?" timpal Sebastian sambil siap-siap menggebuk anak muda ini.

"Wah, Pak Sebastian gak tau ya? Pake bahasa kuli bangunan sama tukang-tukang sana! Lebih wah dan romantis!" Ini anak kena kutukan si alis tebal ya? Ya udah, author masih gedeg abis direcokin seorang cowok dengan alis super tebel di anime sana. Semoga author masih selamat… Nggak deh, gue masih idup kok, demi abang Grell! *dibacok lagi*

Sebastian lantas balik mengomentari jawaban Rine, "Gak sopan banget ya… Binal semua tuh anak kelas ini. Biar saya disiplinkan. Sayang banget ya."

"Nggak juga tuh, Pak? Atau kau punya dua tanduk iblis?"

GLEK. Pemirsa, Sebastian dikalahkan sama anak ingusan, _man_! Bukan karena dua tanduk itu, tapi ternyata ia bisa membaca pikiran Sebas yang adalah iblis! Oh, ternyata anak ini akalnya bulus banget ya… Sebas yang syok dengan pertanyaan menusuknya Rine, lantas bertanya dengan wajah suram walau masih ada ulasan senyumnya, "Dapet kesimpulan dari mana, bocah? Dasar gak tau malu."

Gadis ini lalu mengeluarkan buku _Japunica_ dari suatu anime lain dari tasnya. Ia membukakan buku dan membacakannya dengan keras di depan seluruh isi kelas, "Sebastian Michaelis, lahir di dunia iblis, aslinya bukan yang seperti sekarang, tapi seorang iblis beneran. Tanpa tanduk, tapi punya kemampuan spesial seperti layaknya makhluk mitologis (?) lain. Sekarang mengikat kontrak dengan Ciel Phantomhive yang ternyata adalah anak cebol dari keluarga Phantomhive. Ditaksir sama banci taman lawang (?) bernama Grell Sutcliff yang berasal dari dunia Dewa Kematian. Perfeksionis, tapi _impatient_. Gak pandai mengajari Ciel berdansa, amat sangat mencintai kucing, bla bla bla…"

Hening.

Semua murid baik cowok maupun cewek, menahan tawa mati-matian. Muka mereka udah merah banget, saking gak tahannya menahan tawa. Sebastian? Ia hanya bisa melongo banget mendengar aib (?) nya ketahuan semua murid kelas tersebut. Salah satu murid cowok di kelas tersebut, Carl Hendrik Smith, seketika ketawa parah sambil meledek Sebastian, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! TERNYATA SEBAS ITU NGGAK SABARAN YA! GAK SANGKA IA TERNYATA IBLIS! GILA BANGET SAMA KUCING! IBLIS X KUCING? ? BISA KIAMAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pemirsa, dunia sekarang emang kejam. Bahkan anak Inggris tulen seperti Carl bisa meremehkan Sebastian. Ckckckck.

Sebastian lalu mengulas senyum manisnya sambil menghancurkan meja gurunya dengan wajah tenang dalam keadaan mendadak (?). _**BRAK**_. Murid-murid yang mendengar suara meja dihajar dengan cantiknya oleh Sebastian, lantas menelan ludah dengan memasang wajah merinding setengah mampus. Tangan kiri Sebastian terlihat kuat banget, abis memperlihatkan unjuk kebolehannya (?). Sambil memasang wajah malaikat, Sebastian lantas berkata dengan nada mengancam, "Kalian… Kalian ku**disiplin**kan dengan cara yang **ekstrim**. Kalian pasti mau kan? Kalau nggak, saya nggak bisa menjamin kalian masih hidup hingga jam ini berakhir!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! ! ! !"

Seketika para murid terkesiap plus syok ketakutan dengan ancaman lembut yang diberikan Sebastian. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Pada saat jam Matematika berakhir, guru lain yang mengajar pada hari yang sama, syok memandangi kelas yang jadi tanggungjawabnya tersebut. 90 persen murid-murid tersebut dinyatakan _mati suri_ akibat siksaan Sebastian yang 'wah' dan mengerikan banget. Kelas seketika menjadi _bloody_ banget. Guru tersebut lantas bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, "Pake cara apa sih, Pak Sebastian itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC – dengan gak awesomenya**.

-xXx-

**Author's Note **: Saya ada ide dengan _main character_-nya Grell, Ronald, William, Grey, dan Lizzy. Saya butuh saran dan kritik tentang _main character_ yang lain seperti Maylene atau Soma atau pelayan Soma (saya lupa namanya).


	2. Chapter 2 : Grell Sutcliff!

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga** : _Kuroshitsuji_ / © Yana Toboso

**Genre** : Kalo ada genre Humor-Garing-Krupuk, akan saya pakai! Oh, genre **Humour** aja deh.

**Rating** : Selamanya T! Hidup rate T! Eh kayaknya di bawah ntar bakalan jadi W (M terbalik?) *plak*

**Author's Note** : Makasih atas reviewnya! Saran dan kritik kalian sudah kumasukkan! Mohon bantuannya untuk chapter ini!

**WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, abang Grell-ku jadi gaje bin jadi banci (?) kriuk-kriuk krupuk, bikin hitam jadi makin meraaahhh (?), lambung jadi markas kotoran tawa (?), dibedah sama Grell (?), direcokin sama Sebas (?), direngekin sama Soma (?), dibolongin sama mbak Maylene (?), dicium sama Finny (?), ditembak sama abang Bard (?), diiris sama abang Fipps sama Grey (?), didandanin sama Lizzy (?), dijadikan semur daging sama Agni (?), dibakar sama Ciel (?) dan berakhir… Oh, ya udah. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andai Karakter **_**Kuroshitsuji**_** Menjadi Guru…**

Fic ini © saya! Yang berani mengkopikanan (?), memfotokopi, memfotosintesis, menjiplak, membajak, mencuci, mencoret, menjilat (?), mengunduh (?), menjemur, menumpahkan, menyuap (?), membakar, membuang, menyobek, mengkopi-kiri-atas-bawah-serong (?), mem-_print_, merebus, mengiris dan sebagainya terhadap fic _awesome_ ini, bakal **diraep** sama abang **Grell**!

Saya itu **AyaTsuDaryl'Yan**, pemirsa budimaaaan! Oh? Pake penname **Kananika Skaarsgard** kok!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. Pilihan ini jatuh pada… GRELL SUTCLIFF! ****HAYO, MBAK GRELL! BUKTIKAN BAHWA DIRIMU **_**BEAU**_**– EH BUKAN, GANTENG!**

"Sial!"

Suatu gerutuan seorang cowok _blonde_ plus bermata _heretochronic_ (saya lupa istilahnya), bergema pelan di kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelas yang malah jadi berita heboh sehari lalu lantaran jadi pertarungan _bloody_ banget antara Sebastian Michaelis – iblis yang super kuat – versus seluruh murid sekolah menengah pertama kesayangan kita. Okay, Sebastian itu super kuat, mamen! Tak heran Sebb– eh bukan, Sebastian, udah kena _skorsing_ beberapa hari oleh atasannya gara-gara tindakan abnormal itu.

Malang nian kau, Sebb– eh, Sebastian. Ckckck.

Lanjut! Kameraman, sorot ke kelas sebelah itu! Bukan ke Sebb– eh, salah lagi! Maksudnya Sebastian, hoi kameramaaaan! Malang nian kau, kameraman… Ya sudah, lanjut! Daripada saya dikeroyokin pembaca budiman sekaligus!

"Ada apa, Charlie?"

Remaja cowok yang _heretochronic_ ini, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Ia mendapati bahwa ada seorang gadis lain yang mendekatinya. Ia lantas menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut, " Eh gapapa, Clara. Gue cuma kepikiran, kelas sebelah itu rada parah banget, soalnya pada dikeroyok guru baru yang namanya Sebastian itu!"

"Ben–."

BRAK BRAK GEDERUBRAK! **DUAAKK! ! !**

Seketika dua remaja barusan mendengar suara barang-barang dibanting dengan _awesome_-nya. Mereka berdua langsung tahu bahwa langkah sekaligus suara bantingan tersebut mendekati kelas tersebut. Oleh karena itu, mereka langsung memperingatkan murid lainnya dengan wajah shock, "Teman-teman! Guru akan masuk! Walau pake suara yang agak gimana gitu! BURUAAAANNN! ! !"

**BRAK**.

Belum kelar mereka berdua memperingatkan komplotan (?) nya, belum kelar murid lain kembali ke mejanya dengan manis, belum kelar mereka merapikan barang-barang milik kelas tersebut, seeko– eh, seorang guru yang berambut merah kayak api yang membara yang suangat panjang, sudah membanting pintu dengan cantiknya. Mukanya udah sangar, ditambah buku-buku Sosiologi yang bakal diajarkannya. Yang membikin para murid kelas tersebut siap-siap kabur tunggang langgang plus pucat pasi kayak seekor vampir adalah… Guru itu membawa sebuah **gergaji listrik **yang masih menyala dengan sangarnya.

"Heh? Belum beres? Ya udah gue ngajar di kelas sebelah lagi ah!"

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU! BIAR GUE OMELI ANAK-ANAK KELAS INI! KALIAN, CEPAT BERES-BERES!"

Wanit– eh, pria berambut panjang dan merah membara itu, lalu menaruh buku Sosiologinya di meja guru, lalu keluar dari kelas tersebut. Para murid? Untuk sementara ini kita abaikan dulu, sebab terjadi **bom nuklir berkekuatan super duper ultra kecil **(baca : urusan beres-beres di kelas yang berakhir ricuh) di kelasnya. Oke, setelah selesai membersihkan sisa-sisa bom nuklir (baca : kericuhan) tersebut, guru itu akhirnya masuk kembali dengan satu catatan : kepalanya **benjol** abis dihajar sesuatu oleh seorang supervisor (?) sekolah. Ajebnya, supervisor itu juga pada ketilep– eh maksudnya, ikut masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Yap! Ternyata supervisor itu adalah… **JRENG JRENG JRENG ! ! !** Ya! **WILLIAM T. SPEARS!** Dia kok bisa nilep– eh, masuk ke kelas sebelah sekolah tercinta kita ini? ! Padahal dia ada tugas ngawasin KBM di kelas Pak Sebb– eh, Pak Sebastian! Kok bisa ya? Ayo kita lihat apa alasannya di balik benjol tersebut (?)!

"GRELL SUTCLIFF! UDAH KUBILANGIN LU PADA, JANGAN BAWA-BAWA GERGAJI LISTRIK ITU! LU PADA MAU NAKUT-NAKUTIN PARA MURID, HAH? !"

Seketika ledakan teriakan maut seorang supervisor yang bernama William itu, terjamaah hingga di luar kelas seberang, sehingga dikabarkan bahwa seluruh murid pada saat KBM itu, tiba-tiba udah membawa peralatan perang untuk mengeroyok orang yang seenak jidatnya yang super lebar (?) berteriak di tengah-tengah KBM. Mana isi kelasnya ancur lagi, sehingga para guru kerepotan menghentikan aksi demo massa (?) para murid tersebut. Serem emang, ckckck.

Oke, silakan dilanjutkan, Pak William!

"HAH? ! SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG, PAK WILLIAM CABUL (?)! KAN AKU GAK RELA KALO ANAK INGUSAN ITU BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUH SEBAS-KU!"

Seketika para murid di kelas itu, melongo berjamaah mendengar pengakuan homo-secara-tak-langsung (?) dari mulut pria berambut panjang dan merah membara itu. _Apa jangan-jangan ia pada naksir pada Sebas terus suka dandan jadi kayak cewek begini? Hanya Tuhan dan mbak Yana Toboso yang tahu… HATSYIIII! ! _

"Seorang guru itu harus bisa bersikap tenang dan _cool_ di situasi manapun, Grell. Jadi, serahkan gergajimu padaku!"

"NO WAY! GERGAJI INI PENGEN GUE PAKE BUAT MENGEROYOK KOMPLOTAN SIALAN HECATE ITU!"

Oke, Pak William segera _ngeh_ kalo pria abnormal bin gaje bernama Grell ini pertama kalinya ketularan virus _anime_ sama author fic ini yang juga sama-sama labil bin Laden (?). Seketika, benjol lain pun tumbuh dengan suburnya (ceilaaahhh…) di bagian lain kepala Grell. Oh ternyata oh, dia pake Deathscythe-nya sendiri buat nggebuk Grell! Nggak adil, mamen!

Untuk sementara ini, Author umumkan bahwa antena ketenangan Pak William ikut ancur gara-gara fic konyol ini. Patut dikasihani, ckckck…

"Serahkan aja, atau kau kusuruh bikin surat permintaan maaf lagi." kata William tenang.

Oh syukurlah! Author kira Pak William bakal Author nistai di sini. Taunya dia malah tenang… Oke, lanjut!

"OGAH."

"Kalo gitu, kau mesti nulis surat permintaan maaf sebanyak jumlah helai rambutmu!"

CTAAARRR **CTAAARRRR**

Para murid buru-buru mengadakan pesta menonton pertikaian mulut Pak Grell versus Pak William. Sebagian ada yang ketawa-ketiwi sambil ngejek-ngejek Pak Grell, sebagian lainnya berjudi (?) menentukan siapa yang bakalan menang dalam pertikaian mulut mereka. Pokoknya super rusuh! Eh, yang tadi itu **jangan ditiru** ya, atau kalian bakal tau apa yang **bakal terjadi selanjutnya**.

"INI DIA! PANDANGAN SADIS BIN CANTIKNYA PAK WILL! BAGUS SEKALI! AKU JADI PENGEN MEMELUKMU SEPUASNYA SEBELUM GUE SABIT SEBAS-KU HABIS-HABISAN! PAK, IZINKAN AYE MEWARNAIMU DENGAN WARNA KESUKAANKU!" teriak Grell langsung jatuh cinta (?) pada Pak Will! Oh, PERHATIAN! Adegan berikutnya mungkin berbahaya buat Anda yang gak napsu sama _y**i_! Tapi kayaknya nggak ada deh di dalam _script_ yang udah susah payah aye ketik sampe sinting (?)! Eh bukan, keriting!

"IH, JAUH-JAUH DARIKU, GRELL CABUL! SANA AJARIN MURID-MURID SEKALIAN TULIS SURAT PERMINTAAN MAAFMU! BURUAN!" tandas Will sambil menghindar dari gestur mesum binti cabulnya Pak Grell (?). Para murid kelas itu segera bersuit-suit sambil berkoar 'oooohhhhhh' ria di depan mereka berdua.

Di tengah-tengah pertikaian mulut yang nggak karuan bin sadis bin aneh dan gajenya Pak Will dan Grell serta kerusuhan para murid kelas itu…

… Charlie dan Clara memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan jijik plus perasaan seperti ini : **Apa mereka berdua kesurupan setan sehingga malah terjadi pertikaian dengan mulut super kurang mengajar (?) yang tak seharusnya dikasih liat ke kita? Apa jangan-jangan… JRENG JRENG JRENG − − −! ! ! ! !**

"Hey Clara… Rasanya mereka kok kurang beres ya?" bisik Charlie jijik.

"Eh, iya! Kayaknya! Aku aja sampe merinding disko plus dangdut melihat pertikaian super nggak enak disedap (?) seperti itu…" sahut Clara sambil masih berbisik setengah mampus kuadrat (?).

Mata mereka berdua lalu melirik kerumunan murid-murid yang terlihat senang memprovokasi (?) pertikaian mulut nan ber-R 18 yang sadis binti super duper nggak asik dirasa super enak (?) dengan perasaan kalut dan takut. _Ini para murid kok juga pada nggak beres? !_ Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu… Pokoknya super gak jelas (?)…

Sekarang, kerusuhan itu terus berlanjut sampai…

… **BRAK.**

Seketika para murid dan Pak Will serta Pak Grell sadar siapa yang menggebrak tembok barusan. Termasuk Charlie dan Clara, dan gak termasuk para arwah (?). Eh, salah tulis, maksudnya, Readers sekalian. *disambit sendal*

Auranya super duper item banget plus… Mata merahnya nongol duluan…

… Hening…

Pak Grell menelan ludah, plus merasakan getaran cintanya yang membludak *SFX : suara muntah*.

Pak Will hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil berancang-ancang mencubit makhluk gaje itu dengan Deathscythe-nya…

… Dan para murid segera tiarap plus udah berdandan kayak tentara TNI abis dipaksa berperang sama pasukan Kompeni…

… Menyaksikan…

.

.

.

.

.

… Kemunculan…

.

.

.

.

… **seekor**… **SEEKOR IBLIS SUPER SADIS! ! ! !**

YA!

Kini mereka menyaksikan kemunculan iblis yang bener-bener iblis banget! Ya! Matanya merah, terus tubuhnya iteeeeeemmmmmm banget! Pokoknya serasa abis didatangi Malaikat Kematian! Buseeeeet, mereka (baca : 1 kelas) pada syok dan berkoar dengan suara super keras minus Will dan Grell (kalo Grell mah ga usah ditanya lagi) sampai gendang kita didatangi telor isi bom atom, "**TIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**"

"**BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN NGOMONGIN GUE DARI BELAKANG! GRELL! BIAR SAYA MEMUTILASI KAMU YA?"**

Suara iblis itu benar-benar keras… Sampai 1 kota pada tiarap semua…

… Dan Grell tahu siapa yang ngomong kepadanya, "SEBBY! SEBBY-KU! BIAR SAYA YANG BAKAL MEROBEK-ROBEK TUBUHMU DAN MELUMURIKU DENGAN CANTIK! AMPUN, GUE MAU AJA JADI CEWEK TRUS KAWIN SAMA ELU!"

"DIAM LU PADA, GRELL. SAYA BENAR-BENAR MUAK BERTEMU DENGANMU, GRELL!"

… Dan Charlie dan Clara memutuskan untuk gantung diri di kamarnya, sudah tak rela kalo kelas kesayangannya dipergoki jadi tempat perseteruan Will vs Grell vs iblis yang disebut Sebby itu. Ah, kayaknya adegan ini pantas dikasih rate M! Gak konsisten, Thor! Oke, kelas ini memang berakhir rusuh abis, sama seperti kelas yang ditangani Sebastian barusan! Yak, mari kita lihat kelas berikutnya yang bakal ditangani oleh… **RONALD KNOX**! JRENG JRENG JRENG JREEEEEEEEEENNNNNGGG ! ! ! !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ TBC alias Telurium, Barium sama Calcium. Salah nih, maksudnya To Be Continued dengan gak awesomenya! ]**


End file.
